1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated gate field-effect transistors and more particularly, to such devices having a floating intermediate gate for adjusting the threshold voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German Offenlegungsschrift (DE-OS) No. 21 44 436 has already disclosed an integrable insulated gate field-effect transistor whose threshold voltage is capable of being adjusted, preferably to a very low value, either prior to or during operation of the solid-state circuit, with the aid of an intermediate electrode and an auxiliary circuit. This auxiliary circuit occupies additionally a relatively large surface area on the semiconductor wafer of the integrated solid-state circuit.